


Fingertips That Might Ignite

by Redrikki



Series: Queen of Lower Chelsea [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimate Universe, Marvel Ultimates, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Clones, F/F, F/M, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Masturbation, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is straight like a straight thing.  Jessica isn't sure what she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertips That Might Ignite

Peter likes girls. He likes the softness of Mary Jane’s lips and the press of her breasts against his chest when they kiss. He likes the way Kitty’s X-Man uniform shows off her legs and he likes the sway of Gwen’s hips in her low rider jeans. He likes his girls smart, confident and bad-ass, especially in tight and/or revealing clothing. Peter loves MJ, but if there was the slightest possibility she would say yes, he’d ask Sue Storm out in a New York minute. 

The point is, Peter is straight like a straight thing. Jessica, on the other hand? Well, she’s not so sure what she is.

*****

The kiss is unbelievably hot. Literally. Making out with Johnny Storm is like cuddling with an especially handsy space heater. He tastes like vaporized toothpaste and smells like smoke. It’s nice. It’s not kissing Mary Jane, but it’s not terrible either. Then he goes and gropes her ass and that’s it. Mood killed.

She pulls back. “Do you even know who I am?” Johnny had been there for the world premier of Spider Wars: Attack of the Clones, but he clearly has no idea that Jessica is Peter or at least the next best thing.

“Jessica the Spider-girl,” Johnny says with a movie star grin. 

He goes in for another kiss, but Jessica holds him off. “Spider-woman.” If Peter can be a man, then Jessica is definitely a woman. She’s also definitely done. “It’s been real,” she says, throwing out a line. “Rain check on the movie,” she yells as she swings away.

Later in her bed, Jessica replays the kiss as she gently rubs herself. She recalls his manly, smokey smell and the way his wispy blonde stubble had rubbed against her cheeks. She remembers his enveloping warmth as he towered over her and it’s...actually really off-putting. Jessica stops mid-stroke and considers. How much of this squick is because Johnny is Peter’s friend and how much is because he’s a boy?

Jessica dreams Peter’s sex dreams sometimes. In them, she’s Peter getting it on with MJ or one of the other fine ladies in his life. She wakes up from them feeling a little voyeuristic but mostly turned on. Jessica masturbates to _those_ memories easily enough. Does she really like girls or is she just getting off on being Peter?

A week later, Jessica rescues a girl from a mugging. Jessica, not Spider-woman. She’s on a pick-up run from her courier job, coming out of lawyer’s office when she sees a girl being dragged into an alley across the way by two guys. There’s no time to slip into something a little more ass-kicking as Jessica runs to the rescue. 

She clocks the first guy hard across the back of the head with her messenger bag. The heavy brief inside knocks him out cold. The second thug pushes the girl aside and pulls a knife. Jessica blocks his wild slash easily and knees him in the groin before clubbing him too. 

The girl is already on the line with the 911 dispatcher before the guy hits the ground. She’s trembling but her voice is steady as she calls it in. “Come on,” Jessica says, putting her arm around her and leading her a little way down the street. They’re close enough to keep an eye on the muggers, but far enough they can run if they have to.

“Thank you,” the girl gasps and pulls Jessica into a kiss. She tastes like cherry lip gloss and the press of her breasts against Jessica’s sets off fireworks.

The kiss shorts out Jessica’s brain. If Johnny’s kiss was _nice_ this was incredible. It isn’t kissing MJ, but girl-kissing beats boy-kissing hands down. Jessica’s too startled to really follow up and the girl pulls back. She’s pretty, a bit shorter than Jessica with golden-brown skin, dark angular eyes, and pixie-cut hair tipped with red. She’s also completely mortified. “God, I’m so sor-“

Jessica kisses her back until they’re both gasping. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Old Haunts" by Gaslight Anthem.


End file.
